Stoneleg's Secret
by Marbleclaw
Summary: When Stonekit was chosen as medicine cat apprentice, he thought it was his true destiny. But fights and wars excited him, and his sibling was the best hunter in WindClan. Stonepaw must choose the right path, and the path he may choose could affect the entire Clans, and potentially wipe them out.


**Stoneleg's Secret**

"A half-kittypet's loyalty lies between two paths. If he chooses wisely, he shall lead his Clan, but if not, he will bring all waiting doom to the forest"

Notes; Clans apart from WindClan shall only list their leader, deputy, medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice. This story is very much based on Yellowfang's Secret, but with a few plot twists and different characters.

* * *

Prologue

Moonlight shimmered like one thousand moonstones, through the crystal-like trees of StarClan. Rosedrop, the WindClan medicine cat, walked through, just admiring the star beauty that created the heavens. A touch of silver and white made a winter's frost like a grey storm cloud. Rosedrop's soft yellow eyes were narrowing as the light grew brighter as she approached StarClan's centre. The light red tabby crept forwards cautiously, and she noticed a familiar rank in StarClan. "Oliveflight," announced Rosedrop, thrilled to see her own mentor walking the grounds of the starry forest. Oliveflight looked over at Rosedrop and let out a small smile. "May StarClan guide you Rosedrop," he greeted.

Rosedrop watched as her deceased brother Scorchwing walk past slowly, and Rosedrop's pale blue eyes landed on Oliveflight again. "Why am I dreaming? Must I report the beauty of StarClan?" she asked. Oliveflight shook his head and smiled. Stars twinkled above them and Rosedrop felt a cold substance beneath her paws. The starry grass was turning into solid, clear ice in moments. "Don't you think its time for an apprentice?" asked Oliveflight, the familiar yellow-green eyes twinkling, mostly of pure starlight within himself. The former warrior-medicine cat brushed his scars and continued to watch his blue tabby pelt.

"Hazelbrook's litter of kittens was recently born. I know you've got your eye on Stonekit," he rasped, coughing and watching the medicine cat with wider eyes. Rosedrop looked at her red paws and just shrugged. "Stonekit and Flamekit are wonderful brothers, but will they learn? Stonekit may learn," she said in broken words. Oliveflight nodded and paced back and forth. "Stonekit's path has already been layed out, my dear. Stonekit will be a special kitten, mark my words," he spoke quietly. Rosedrop just nodded, intrigued by the words of Oliveflight.

"Make sure he doesn't choose the path he wants," he spoke. "But shouldn't cats have their freedom?" questioned Rosedrop. Oliveflight's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "I will say his wanted path is the dark side," he said. Suddenly, the starry figures of cats began to fade. "Wait, will I choose Stonekit?" she cried. "Make the right path, my dear..." as the old WindClan medicine cat's voice trailed off as Rosedrop found herself on the stone surrounded by cats.

None of the four medicine cats had apprentices yet. The ThunderClan medicine cat Toadpool was already awake, but yawning as dawn arose on the horizon. "All I saw was my old sibling. We mostly chatted, what about you Rosedrop?" asked Toadpool. 'Oh, Oliveflight wanted me to pick an apprentice," she said quickly. "Sounds wonderful," meowed Toadpool. The RiverClanner and the ShadowClanner, Poppyflower and Hazenose awoke in sync, and they watched the other cats. "Nice dreams?" asked Hazenose. "Fine," meowed Poppyflower in reply to the ShadowClanner.

"May StarClan light your paths," called out Toadpool, as he started to walk off. Rosedrop was the last to leave, but the final words of Oliveflight still echoed in her mind. _Make the right path, my dear_. But what if she believed in freedom too much?

* * *

Allegiances

WindClan

Leader: Honeystar, a red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Spidershadow, a light brown tabby tom with blue-grey eyes.

Medicine Cat: Rosedrop, a red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None ( will be ? )

Warriors

Berrystorm, a lilac tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Gorsestream, a light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Longfoot, a red tabby tom with yellow eyes ( rosedrop's brother )

Weaselstripe, a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Snowfeather, a white tom with blue eyes ( deaf in one ear )

Crowfang, a silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Cedarheart, a fawn tom with bright copper eyes.

Mistytooth, a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Milkface, a silver tabby tom with a white face with yellow eyes ( honeystar's brother )

Shadowear, a lilac tortoiseshell she-cat with large blue eyes ( honeystar's sister )

Sootcloud, a brown tabby and white tom with yellow-green eyes ( honeystar's father )

Cloudsong, a red tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices

Sorrelpaw, a chocolate lynx sable tom with green eyes. ( spidershadow's son )

Redpaw, a seal sable she-cat with bright green eyes.

Yellowpaw, a chocolate tabby tom with blue eyes.

Queens

Hazelbrook, a tortoiseshell point she-cat with pretty aqua eyes.

(unknown's mate)

(stonekit and flamekit)

Silverstep, a blue she-cat with yellow green eyes.

(longfoot's mate)

(flowerkit, mousekit and russetkit)

Brackenbelly, a chocolate she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

(cedarheart's mate)

Elders

Greenshine, a frail cinnamon tom with dark blue eyes.

Loudcloud, a dark brown tom with violet-blue eyes.

Tawnybreeze, a blue smoke she-cat with dark hazel eyes, the oldest cat in WindClan.

ThunderClan

Leader: Cinderstar, a tall light brown tabby tom with bright sea-green eyes.

_Apprentice; Sandpaw_

Deputy: Speckledapple, a dappled brown tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes.

Medicine Cat: Toadpool, a thin black smoke and white tom with dark hazel eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None ( will be bramblefrost )

RiverClan

Leader: Mossstar, a long furred brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Sparrowtail, a fawn tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Poppyflower, a fluffy brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None ( will be cloverfang )

ShadowClan

Leader: Skystar, a handsome brown tabby and white tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Echoclaw, a long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with large blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Hazenose, a short furred red tabby tom with bright aqua eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None ( will be petalleaf )

* * *

That was a good start in my opinion, but I will be sure to correct errors. As not mentioned above.

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS

Must we say that everytime? Because what if one day, I suddenly do?

~Marbleclaw


End file.
